Arranged Marriage
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: Sakuno is a high school student who lives with her grandmother, but suddenly she becomes acquainted she is engaged with an unknown boy. That boy was the Prince of Japan. Chapter I: Engaged 07/02/13


**"Chapter I: Engaged"**

Sakuno, a girl with crimson eyes and brown long hair, was looking for her friend Tomoka in the halls of Seishun Institute. Their classes was about to start and she wasn't able to find her friend.

Sakuno was the granddaughter of the coach and principal of the Seishun Institute, so she must have the best marks in her class to don't embarrass to Ryuusaki's family; however in their effort in tennis and classes she always failed, even if she studied a lot, she couldn't be the best, and that fact doesn't permit her have enough confidence.

At the same time, a boy with amber eyes and raven hair, transited in the same hall, he was attended his first day of class in Japan, because he has come from USA. Around him, many girls was watching at him with excitement, they know perfectly that boy wasn't an ordinarily human being, if not, he was, nothing less, than the Prince of Japan, who was known because of his abilities in everything he does, principally in tennis, his favorite sport, and the reason because he was known around the world.

When the brown hair girl visualizes her friend walking in the crowd by the same hall as her, she ran towards her screaming her name. She was running so fast that she didn't realize that was somebody else in the hall until she tripped up with her own shoes, but when she was about to fall down , someone took her arm preventing her fall. To see her hero, she looked up, she flushed when she met with those amber eyes that were looking at her.

-Are you alright? – he loosed her.

-Yes, thank you… - she whispered.

-You should see where you walk-

-I know it, I'm sorry…-

-Why are you talking so informal? – A blond girl asked her – Don't you know who he is?

-A student like us, doesn't?

-He's a prince, silly

-A prince? – she asked

-It's true, but it doesn't matter. By the by, do you know where is the Principal office?

-Yes, it is right by this hall and then you turn to the left

''OK, Thank you'' whispered, while he walked across the hall disappearing between the people. She observed him for a moment until he turn to the left. Her heart started to beat faster and she didn't know why. Before she can continue thinking about the things the girls said about him, her best friend appeared in front of her and drove her to classroom.

At the Opening Ceremony Sakuno didn't see him anywhere, fact that was a little weird, because if he was a prince he should introduce himself to the students, but it wasn't like that.

When the classes started he appear in the classroom and he sat down in the last seat, maybe trying to not attract attention, but opposite all the girls in the room distracted looking at him. When he must go to the blackboard, the sighs were listening all over the place.

He was strange under her point of view; she still cannot believe he was a prince, because if it was like that, why he was here, in this Institute and not in another one? She was confused about everything.

When the break had come, she observed him walking by the side of her grandmother towards the tennis courts; she was introducing him to the holders like if he was one of them; Kikumaru-sempai hugged and called him _Ochibi, _that was his Welcome, but the rest of the team keep looking at him on trial.

At the afternoon, Sakuno planned go with Tomoka to her home, as always, but Sumire stopped her, telling she must talk with her. For that reason, she left her friend outside of the Institute, and then she went to the place where she would talk to her grandma. She entered slowly in the room and closed the door behind her. Sumire was more serious than usually, so Sakuno was afraid to be scolded by her grandma and Principal.

"Sit down" ordered Sumire, while she stood up looking across the curtain, fearing that someone could her them.

-What's wrong? You are scaring me. Why are you looking outside the window? You act like a detective  
-How is that Sakuno?  
- I don't know… looking around… as if what you are going to say to me was confidential- and Sakuno laughed  
-Mmm… maybe it is- whispered  
-Eh? Is very serious? –  
-I'm going to come to the point, but, first of all, I'm going to explain you the situation- whispered sitting down in front of her- Well… you see, when I was younger, I met a powerful boy in tennis, and he and I became..  
-Boyfriends? -  
-Don't interrupted me- growled and coughed a little bit and continued – Friends, good friends. Because of that, I used to go to his house to train, where I met his father, who, just like you, thought we could be boyfriends, but it isn't possible because we didn't felt the same; I loved Nanjiro just like a friend, and he felt the same for me, so, because of that, that man made us promise when we had children we engaged them.  
- Is that possible? But mom and dad… -  
-That was the problem. When your dad was born he felt in love with your mother and I couldn't do anything. At the same time, Nanjiro met a girl named Rinko, and he engaged with this woman, but in the beginning they couldn't have children-  
-So, what did you do?-  
-At the beginning they adopted one, but with the time, months before your birth, his first son was born and when you aged 1 year, we took you to their house to meet with them-  
- And I met that boy?-  
- That's right, and you became in good friends. The Nanjiro's father made us to promise when you will be 15 years, you will be engaged and will marry in the future-  
-WHAT? I mean… AM I ENGAGED?-  
-Yes, with Nanjiro' son. He arrived today-  
- It can't be happening…-  
- And there's something else-  
-What can be worse than that?-  
-From this moment, you will be the Princess of Japan  
-What? I can't believe it… So, they are from the Imperial Palace?-  
-That's right, I was friend of the King of Japan-  
- You can't do this to me! I'm just 15 years old and I even didn't know him! I don't want to be a Princess-  
-I know. Tonight you are going to meet with him and you are going to assimilate it-  
-But I…-  
-But nothing. Now we have to go home, because you have to change your clothes-

Sakuno was really confused at that moment. All this can't be real. More than a dream, it seems to be a nightmare. How can she used to live like this? Also she even didn't know her fiancé. How can she be with him if she didn't love him? Moreover, she had never ever been in love before and now she had to be with someone without love.

When the night comes, Sumire gave her a white Kimono with sky blue flowers. She took her braindings with two tapes with a similar color than the kimono. She added a little bit of make up to her face. When were 9 o'clock, a limousine arrived in her home and when they sat down inside, they immediately went to the Palace.

The brown hair girl was scared. She didn't understand that a fact like that was happening in her life. Those Arranged Marriages she had read in novels; she can't believe that she was living that. Anon she will give her heart to a man she doesn't love, and the worst thing is that her parents had never told her about this before die. It was true they told her "Hime", but she never thought it was so serious. She felt betrayed, rather deceived. For 16 year this decision had been taken and just today she knew about it… she felt like a fool by not realize before.

When they arrived, they went down from the limousine and walked on a carpet that conduced inside of the Palace. Around of the carpet were hundreds of servants leaning greeting her. They walked in, and servants guided them across the hall into the saloon surrounded of paintings and beautiful furniture, also a little table with delicious snacks. They got comfortable in a sofa, while they wait for the honor guests. The first in get to the celebration was Nanjiro, who smiled and hugged Sumire:

-Hi Sumire- he smiled- Have been a while, haven't?  
-Yeah… exactly 16 year precisely-  
-Yes. You must be Sakuno-chan- said Nanjiro while he was smiling  
-Yes, nice to meet you- Whispered Sakuno  
-Why so shy? I met you when you was 1 year old, don't you remember me?-  
-I'm sorry, I don't remember you-  
-So, you shouldn't remember Ryoma…- murmured Nanjiro

"Ryoma… where have I listened that name…?" though Sakuno for a while.  
"It's going to be better if she doesn't remember it" a voice whispered.  
"That voice…" thought the chestnut girl, then, before could say who was, the boy with amber eyes and black hair appeared in front of her. She couldn't believe he was her fiancé, the same boy who had helped her to don't fall.  
So, it was true he was de Prince of Japan and SHE was de Princess…

-You're the guy from the morning- the chestnut girl murmured finally  
-And you are the daydream one-  
-Eh? I'm not a daydream, I only…-  
-Don't explain this to me, I don't care- stated the Prince  
"Who he thinks he is?" growled Sakuno  
-Ryoma, why are you acting like that? Try to be nicer with your fiancé – Nanjito laughed and hit him in the shoulder- he's full of jokes- said  
-I'm not kidding. I don't care what she does-  
-It should care because she is your fiancé-  
-I never said that I was in agree with this arranged marriage-  
-Me either- the girl had a sigh. Even if she hates him for what he said, he was right.  
- You took that decision without our consent-  
-But you can do anything. It's all decided- Sumire Smiled  
-That's right-  
-I know… but it's unfair!- exclaimed the black hair boy  
-Yes! It is! - said Sakuno  
-You think the same… You're already the perfect couple-  
-Yes. I'm agree, You're a marriage now-  
-We aren't!- both growled at the same time.

The dinner was stifling for both of them, but for Nanjiro and Sumire it was the funniest dinner ever, they were talking about the old times, when they played tennis. They tried to incorporate Sakuno and Ryoma into de conversation, they just said a few words and then they were back in silence.

At 10.30, Sumire decides they should go home, because both had to go to the Institute tomorrow and they can't rise early. Thy said goodbye and agreed the next day they will move on. To Sakuno it was a bad idea, also she never had imagined live with Ryoma, and she didn't want it either.

The next day Sakuno woke up early to go to the Institute, she made breakfast, and then walked towards the door to leave the house. On the way, she still confused, she wish all the things happened yesterday were a dream, better said, a nightmare, and hope she continues being a normal student. But in a moment she was surrounded by paparazzi, cameras men and mic, and this was how she realized it was real.

-Are you Sakuno Ryusaki?-  
-Y-Yes-.  
-Is true you are the Japan's Princess?- A journalist asked, transmitting in live.  
-Well… I…-.

Before she could answer, a limousine appeared magically in front of her, and 4 men wearing black suit took her and get her in the car. When she sat down inside the car, she found with the boy with amber eyes reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.

-What's going on? Why do you get in me here?-  
-Isn't obvious? You're not longer a normal Student, now you are the Prince of Japan-.  
-But, how everyone knows about it?-  
"The press is quick. Look, they had already discovered you". He gives her the newspaper and continues looking outside throw the window. When she observed the front page she got shock, because a photo of her was there and the headline said **"The prince of Japan has appeared"**. In the article was everything about her: where she lived, her age, Intitute, classmates, everything…

-How it is possible?-.  
-It is easy, I'm used to it, and for that reason you should wait the limousine-.  
-The limousine?  
-Yes, didn't your grandmother said to you?-  
-No. I didn't awake her in the morning-.  
-Mmm… I see. Remember, in the afternoon someone is going to pick up your baggage for the relocate.  
-Ok. But, you can park here, please? -.  
-Why? Don't you want to arrive in this limousine at the Institute?-.  
-No, I don't-.  
-"Everyone will want this, but she doesn't. She's strange-. Ryoma thought. –But we can leave you here, is full of press-.  
-But…-  
-I don't mind what you do, but if something happens to you, I'm going to take the responsibility. Just for that reason I can't let you get out of the car-. Ryoma said coldly.  
-O-Okay-.

When they arrive at the Institute, as Ryoma had said, outside was full of press waiting for them. The men in black surround the door of the car and made possible the princes entered to the school. Sakuno was scared. Nothing is going to be like before, definitely. Some girls observed her with hate and curiosity.  
When they make appearance in the classroom a silence was made. Everyone just observed, without say any word. The Sakuno's place was moved to be at the side of Ryoma's one.  
Tomoka, when she reached the room, took to the chestnut and run towards the bathroom.

-Sakuno, the rumors are true? Are you engaged with Ryoma-sama?-.  
-Y-Yes, it is true. I find out just yesterday-.  
-Oh… I see why you haven't commented me this before. I was mad because you haven't told me. I knew about this for the newspaper, but how you don't have cellphone, I don't blame you-. Smiled.- How it feels? Now you're a princess, it must feeling great!-.  
-Honestly, It doesn't; I don't like to be in this situation-.  
-Why not? – Smiled Tomoka again-. I envy you, be with Ryoma-sama is exiting.-  
-I don't know, he acts too coldly-.  
-But the things can change, you must use to it-.  
-Everyone says that, but I don't know how I'm going to do it. Anything is going to be like before. I miss being a normal student, like yesterday-.  
-Hahahaha, you're right, you where yesterday- Smiled, seeing how her friend made sad-. But, don't worry Sakuno-chan, someday we will laugh about this and this won't be longer a problem for you, I promise you-.  
-I hope that, Tomo-chan…-.  
-And are you living in the palace already?-.  
-No, today we are going to move-.  
- I see- Smiled- Could I go there?-.  
- I think so….-  
-That's good-.

The day was eternal for the princess. Some people treat her with benefits, like let her pass before the, or other treat her with spite, even there were persons who had never talked to her before but now they do it because of her status and that causes discomfort on her. Even in the luch time everyone asked her. Not only Ryoma seems to be the center of attention, Sakuno was part of it too.

In the afternoon, the princess planned goes home with her friends as always, nevertheless, she found with the press, who blocked her way. Fortunately, Ryoma appeared with the bodyguard to took her and get her in in the limousine.

-Get in…-  
-But I can't leave Tomoka alone-  
-Don't worry Sakuno, see you tomorrow-.  
- We always went together after classes; it can't be that due her fault we don't-. The girl whispered sadly.  
-It's okay. Get in, the both of you; we must get out of here as fast as we can-.

When they were in the limousine, Sakuno was shock for what her fiance had done. She has never thought he will allow her to get in in the car with her best friend and that made her happy.  
Tomoka was fascinated looking all around; this was her first time in a limousine, and it was exiting for her, so much, than even she took photos with her cellphone. They left Tomoko in her house, while the princes went to the palace, because according to the bodyguard, they had all the Sakuno' stuffs in the place, and there was nothing in her old house.

When they arrived at the palace, the majordomo leaded to her by the stairways to show her new room. She followed him nervous. She didn't get used to the presence of servants, also, with Ryoma far away from her, she felt more insecure, because she didn't know anyone else.  
When they get in in a rose room, the princess was surprised. Her room had a double bed, a balcony with view toward the garden, also a dashboard, a huge wardrobe that seems to be a room more, full of shoes, kimonos, and other types of clothes. Besides, there was a bathroom inside the same room, a mirror and even a coach full of cuddly toys. All was beautiful. Seemed a dream come true, or better. Their dream weren't even close to that.  
When the majordomo moved away, the chestnut went over the room, sliding her fingers over the room.  
She walked toward the balcony and look down. There was a beautiful font of two angels, so she remembered that she didn't traverse the entire palace yet and she even didn't imagine how big it could be. The door sounded behind her. She bended over and she found with the eyes of Ryoma.

-Ryoma-kun…-  
-I see that you have go over the room already-.  
-Yes. It's beautiful. I loved it- Smiled.  
-That's good. By the by, Do you want to go over the Palace?-.  
-Now?-  
- If you want can be tomorrow-  
-No, now it's ok-.

Both went downstairs and get out to the garden. Ryoma showed her many tennis courts; there were four, also 2 fonts; two pools, one of them temperate and other outdoors and two gyms. The most exciting and beautiful thing is that a wood surrounded the entire Palace. When they were walking, suddenly a black with white cat appeared.

-How cuteee! - Smiled took her in her arms.  
-Is mine. Its name is Karupin- Smiled and caressed her  
-It's weird…-  
-What?-.  
-Karupin has never allowed carrying her, only certain people. It's strange that she hasn't do anything to you-.  
-Eh? I don't know…-.  
-By the way, almost it's time to eat. The best thing to do is return, I think-.  
-Okay- Smiled.

When they returned at the Palace, Sumire and Nanjiro waited for them with a malicious smile.  
"Seems that you had a good time together", the grandmother whispered, and she only assented. Sakuno started to say how beautiful was her room and how everything was flawless.  
"It's okay Sakuno, because now this is going to be our home"- Smiled Sumire.

To be continued…

_**Goodnight!**_

_**How are you? I hope you be ok.**_

_**This story had been publish in spanish before, but due some people ask me long time ago for a translation because not many of you speak/understand spanish, I ask to my best friend for help with the translation, so she is going to be the tranlator for this fic.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it and leave reviews.**_

_**See ya in another chapter.**_

_**T/N: if there is mistakes, let me know it ;_; I'm not perfect, but I try my best**_


End file.
